


Into the Darkness, Where We Fear to Tread

by silverducks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverducks/pseuds/silverducks
Summary: Or Sif and Loki find an enchanted cave, and discover more than just one secret buried deep within its depths.When an adventure on Alfheim goes horribly wrong, it is up to Sif and Loki to try and put aside their past differences and save their friends. Even if that means facing more than a few monsters in the dark, hidden depths of the mysterious cave.But will they be able to save their friends, and themselves, or will the secrets of the cave trap them within its domain forever...
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerof16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/gifts).



> So, I started writing this in Decemeber for the brilliant Mischeif and Mistletoe Sif/Loki Holiday exchange. It was getting far, far too long though and I knew it wouldn't be finished in time, so I wrote a very different story for the exchange instead. 
> 
> But I'd still like to gift this to my wonderful Mischief Maker, Summerof16, who gave me lots of great prompts which all inspired this story. It's a magical, fantasy drama with all manner of strange creatures and I hope you enjoy reading this story too. 
> 
> Also, as per my Mischief Maker's original request, the story generally diverts from canon after Thor: The Dark World, imagining a different outcome to Thor: Ragnarok and, subsequently Avengers: Endgame. (A request I was very happy to oblige!) Basically everyone lives and Asgard was not destroyed. 
> 
> There is a lot of canon typical action/violence, and a few grusome scenes, but hopefully you all enjoy it as the action packed adventure I planned it to be. And whilst I know I am bad for chalking up my WIP count (I do intend to finish them all, I promise!), this is pretty much all finished now, albeit quite a bit after Christmas, so I will be positing each chapter quite soon, after they've had some editing. 
> 
> On that note, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :-)

“So whose idea was this again,” Sif shouted over the noise of her glaive hitting a goblin square in the chest. Its screams almost drowned her words as it sank into the mud.

“Well, it was a stupid, reckless and dangerous plan, so obviously Thor's.” Loki's voice behind her carried far better than Sif's, seeming to glide with his dagger as it sailed through the air and into the throat of another goblin. With a casual flick of his wrist, the dagger returned to his palm, before he threw it at the next goblin hurtling towards them.

“If I remember correctly, was it not you who put the notion first forward, Loki?”

“ _I_ merely mentioned something I read recently." Even over the cacophonous noise of battle, the derision in Loki's voice to Fandral's question was clear. “If my oaf of a brother somehow took it into his head...” With a pause, Loki grabbed his second dagger from his belt to bring down a goblin that was getting far too close, "...to actually seek out this mysterious treasure, then that is his fault alone."

“Thor, be tempted to an adventure from one of your stories…” Sif swung her glaive around, the blade glistening like liquid gold in the afternoon sun and taking out two goblins at Fandral's back. “Will wonders never cease?” She finished her spin, tossing her head back as she threw Loki a smirk and cut down another three of the hideous creatures. Another quickly took their place and lunged at her with a golden knife, but Sif swiftly parried, bringing her glaive up and knocking the knife away. It spun through the air, landing in the thick grass higher up the bank. Another goblin made to grab for it, but Loki’s dagger stilled its movements. The goblin that stood before her only hissed as it lunged now with its claws, but in a dance as easy to her as breathing, she stepped forwards once more and finished her move with her glaive buried deep in its heart.

“Well, one would think his new position as King _and_ with his dear mortal wife expecting a child, he wouldn’t be so reckless.”

“That is likely the reason he wanted to come, and well you know it, Loki!”

“I accept no blame in this foolhardy plan, Sif.” Loki threw her a dirty look, before throwing a dagger at a goblin coming up behind her, which she hadn’t seen. Sif whirled around quick to see it fall at her feet, coming far too close to slicing her arm with its golden blade. She slipped slightly in the mud of the riverbank and Loki had to reach out to grasp her arm. This time it was Loki’s turn to smirk, before letting go and spinning around behind her back, kicking several goblins out of the way. They went sprawling through the dirt, knocking over several more in their wake, which, after a blast of magic from Loki, soon also perished. 

“How many are there of these damn things.” The sweep of Fandral's sword took out another two, but still the mass of goblins came surging down towards them from the thicket of trees that lined the valley. There was red smeared on his arm, so different to the green slime from the goblins that lay dead or wounded all around them. She glanced at her friend in concern, but he merely shrugged, flexing his hand around the hilt of the sword as he swung towards the next wave of creatures. Sif hadn’t missed the grimace of pain that had flashed in his eyes though.

“Not too many more now, we’ve cut the others off by the waterfall.” Thor’s breathless voice was a welcome relief to the three warriors. He was closely followed by Hogun and Volstagg, cutting through the swarm of goblins that were still bearing down on the other three in the clearing.

They had become separated when they had tried to cross the river; a horde of small, bloodthirsty and heavily armoured goblins charging towards them from the cave they were heading for. More had appeared from the surrounding woods, cutting them off on both sides with bared teeth and weapons drawn.

The goblins had caught the Asgardian’s off guard. They had been quick to draw their weapons and regroup, but the goblins had gained too much ground too quickly. The small, rickety wooden bridge had been no match for six warriors and an army of goblins and they had been forced to fight on either bank.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Loki though. After all, the enchanted cave on the outskirts of Alfheim supposedly harboured legendary treasures. Treasure that Loki had discovered in a dusty old tome in the depths of the palace library. And goblins were notorious for their love of gold. He’d discovered one monster that guarded it, but had never expected a second as well. He cursed again his folly; that he had not researched and planned as well as usual, that he had paid little heed to the villager’s gossip in the nearby tavern. But like all the warriors, the thirst of a new adventure after peace had reigned in the nine realms for several years following the fall of Thanos, had been intoxicating. Thor had insisted they come at once, and Loki, despite his position as the King’s advisor, had not discouraged it enough.

“I assume then, Thor,” A blast of Loki’s magic filled the air with acrid green smoke as another swarm of goblins fell into the deep mud on the riverbank. “That you have destroyed the bridge to stop the remaining goblins, which just happens to be our only method of returning.”

Loki scanned the clearing and peered into the thicket of trees and across the river. Now he knew to look, the signs were everywhere. From the talks of thieves stealing jewels and gold in the tavern they had stayed in, to the charred trees and burnt clearings they had passed on their way here. And the horrible stench of foul magic which had pervaded the wood, which even the great cascade of the nearby waterfall could not carry away. Goblins were small and weak, poor users of magic and not trained in warfare. But they were crafty and vast in number and had little care for anything but gold and sparkling jewels. Not even, it would seem, their lives.

“Well, if you could have done such a trick on the bridge, we might have all made it across earlier!”

Another dagger, spinning through the air and taking down a goblin at Thor’s feet was Loki’s only answer. His brother never really had understood the art of magic, and the intricacies of wielding and preserving it.

“I’m sure we’ll find another way back.” The strength of Volstagg’s booming voice seemed to knock back several more goblins alone, as his axe followed and cut down several more. A sweep of Hogun’s mace sliced through another few and a blast from Mjolnir knocked back the next wave swarming over them. 

Swinging her glaive around to take out a goblin jumping up behind her, Sif took stock of their surroundings. The carnage of goblins was strewn across the muddy riverbank, yet still more came. Although now all six of them were fighting together again, like a well oiled machine from centuries of practice, the tide of battle was definitely changing as the sea of goblins slowly fell.

Another green blast of acrid smoke stopped another charge of goblins and as Mjolnir smashed into the earth and flashes of lightning shot through the ground, those nearby were all scattered haphazardly into the dirt.

“Well, at least the surrounding villages will be safer now.” Fandral jumped backwards, his blade decapitating a goblin that was trying to sneak up on Volstagg.

“The maidens you mean,” Volstagg laughed, cutting back another two with his axe as he moved towards his friend.

“Aye, they will thank you greatly for saving their precious jewel’s, Fandral!” Another swipe of Sif’s glaive cut down two more and, not seeing any more close, she bent her knees for support and spun around full circle, her glaive held out and circling in a deadly arc. The blade of Loki’s dagger pierced through the chest of one, and another fell at Hogun’s feet. Then, a deafening silence filled the air save the roar of the nearby waterfall, as the last goblin fell to Thor’s hammer.

The warriors looked around them for several moments, Loki staring into the trees and Sif moving back towards the river bank. No more goblins appeared, but there were a few shouts now across the thundering river. Hundreds more goblins were gathering on the other side of its great rapids, and they threw their weapons in the air in anger and frustration. Some even tried to throw their weapons across, but they fell into the churning white water and were quickly lost in its flow.

“Still wanting that bridge to cross, Loki?” Thor laughed and the other’s joined in, filled with the hum now of victory. Loki just sighed and glanced around them. Countless goblins laid scattered about the riverbank, some disappearing into its thick mud, some already slipping into the water, briefly turning it an acid, sickly green before being swept away by the current.

He stared across the water to the mass of goblins that was quickly growing in number. Some had now tried to swim across, but they were no match for the strength of the great river as it went crashing towards the falls. Whether they would leave now, or find another way across, Loki did not know. He only hoped his brother and their friends would be long gone if they ever did.

They had been lucky. Lucky and very foolish, like they were mere teenagers again and these quest and adventures had been nothing more than a game. Then they had little to lose, but now the weight of the responsibility they all held dampened Loki’s victory and he could not join the celebrations of his friends. It could have been worse, he supposed, they could have been met with trolls or even a dragon or giant wyrm, also great hoarders of gold and jewels. He hated that they weren’t properly prepared though and clenched his fist around his knife.

When he turned back towards his friends, he saw they had gone on ahead, laughing and running up the hill towards the enchanted cave, higher up in the granite rock face that loomed over the river valley. It was no longer barred now by goblins and his friends jostled and teased each other, already swapping stories of their part in the victory and comparing wounds.

It was this lapse of judgment that would be Loki’s greatest failing of the quest, for when he realised what was happening, it was too late. He ran after his friends, shouting now, but the wind and the roar of the river carried it away before it could reach them. They were at the mouth of the enchanted cave, just disappearing between the two high stone pillars that stood like sentinels at the gate. Nothing but blackness stood beyond, as if even the sunlight feared to venture in. In desperation, Loki flung out his magic wide. It knocked over Fandral, Sif and Hogun at the rear, but Thor and Volstagg, who led the way, had just taken the first step into the darkness of the cave.

A terrifying, piercing cry suddenly echoed all around the valley, strangely sorrowful, beautiful even in its terror. Even the thunderous river seemed to shake and surrender to its might and power.

Another two screams followed, these chilling Loki to his very bones and he stopped in his tracks. For he knew the voices well. His brother Thor and his friend Volstagg; their howls of pain mixing in with the hauntingly beautiful deafening cry.

Then, silence reigned. Not even the river dared to speak as the banshee who guarded the cave claimed her victims.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, real life's been super busy with working from home. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading and I'll try and edit the next chapter very soon

When the deafening silence began ringing tauntingly in his ear, Loki suddenly found his feet again. He reached the cave walls, just as his other friends were starting to rise. They tentatively moved forwards, but Loki jumped in their way, stopping them before they could reach the pillars.

“It’s the banshee! We can’t go in!” He cried as his friends tried to push past. For a moment, they continued to try and move him, anxious to reach their friends, but then Loki’s words began to sink in. Sif remembered the Banshee now. Loki had warned the tome had spoken of a great sorceress who was cursed to guard the cave. He’d assured them all it wouldn’t be too difficult to defeat, but they would have to be careful. The tome had said it was usually silent and sleeping, but Thor and Volstagg, rushing into the cave, must have awoken it and brought forth its terrible wrath.

“Then what can we do?” Sif asked anxiously. Whatever happened, they had to get to Thor and Volstagg, and the sooner the better.

“We need to calm it down first, then lull it to a deep sleep.” When the other warriors just looked at him anxiously, Loki sighed. “I can enchant it with magic, luckily I had enough saved and,” he threw a glance at them all in annoyance, “that is why I couldn’t use too much to defeat the goblins.”

“Well, you better hurry up and calm it then!” Sif snapped. She ignored the scowl Loki threw at her and instead stomped off back towards the river. There were less goblins scattered around now, and none now remained across the river, as if even the dead knew to flee from the horrible cry of the Banshee. She cleaned her glaive on the grass, marched up and down the clearing and approached the cave entrance several times. Loki was sitting near it, his arms held out and wrists up, almost as if in prayer. His lips were mumbling something, but Sif quickly averted her eyes from those. His eyes seemed to look out, as if held by something in the darkness of the cave. Yet he caught her eye and he glared at her. Sif quickly turned away and walked back towards the river, before impatience got the better of her and she approached the cave again.

“How much longer is he going to take!”

Her friends, who had been sitting near Loki, leaning against the tall stone pillars in the cliff face, merely glanced up from the ground. Fandral did try a weak smile, but Hogun simply looked at her with a face even grimmer than usual. They didn’t seem to be as annoyed as her, merely resigned and anxiously waiting, which only irritated her more. But then, Sif had been more annoyed with Loki as of late. She marched back towards the river and looked out across its white expanse, scanning the trees. She would keep watch, make sure there were no more goblins approaching. She found a fallen log to sit on and placed her extended glaive across her knees, ready to jump if needed.

Time continued to drag on for what felt like an eternity and Sif lost count of how many times she wandered back and forward and around. Suddenly, when Sif was once again sitting watch, there was a shout from the cave and Sif quickly jumped up. Loki was standing now and he watched her run towards him, his expression unreadable.

“You’ve finally managed it?” Sif shouted when she reached him. He gave her another foul look and nodded. He made no move to step out of her way, so Sif was forced to walk far closer to him than she’d like. Just as she passed him, barely a hairsbreadth from touching, he suddenly spoke. His voice was low, almost seductively so, but laced with his usual, annoying smugness. “You must be careful though, and quiet. If you wake her, you’ll follow the same fate.”

With a glare, she moved past him, deliberately making sure they made no contact, and strained her eyes to see into the gloomy dimness of the cave. After a few moments, she could make out the shimmer of water in the centre. It rippled as it reflected the few shards of sunlight that managed to infiltrate the blackness. The weak, scattered light shone round the cave, dancing across the crystals in the cold, stone walls, making them twinkle like stars in the darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she could see the water formed a large pool at the heart of cave, held at knee height by the same sparkling crystal granite as the rest of the cave. Her eyes traced this around to see a small path around the pool, creating almost a perfect circle, before it disappeared again into the far end of the glistening cavern. There was no sign of their friends at all and Sif felt a deep sense of dread gnawing in her stomach, only intensified by the strange, otherworldly beauty of the dimly lit cave.

“We'll stay out here, keep watch.” Fandral’s voice drifted behind them and Sif thought she caught the slight sense of fear within. She glanced behind, about to call him out on his unusual lack of bravery, when she remembered what Hela had done. The Warrios Three had all been trapped in a cave near the Bifrost and badly wounded when Thor's half sister had wrecked havoc on Asgard. It was only when she'd been defeated by Thor and Loki, and Ragnarok had been averted, that Heimdall had been able to see them. Instead of the cutting words that rested on her tongue, she simply nodded and turned back towards the cave.

It was larger than Sif had expected, a giant cavern set high into the rock face, and she tentatively began to walk around the pool. The surface was completely still now, not even a ripple marred its surface. As she moved closer, she now saw an eerie light emanating from within, different to the shards of sunlight that shimmered across the surface. It was akin more to moonlight and shone up through the water, seeming to grow stronger the more she watched. Something ancient and powerful lurked deep in its depths, casting that eerie, beautiful light and calling to Sif. She leaned in closer, her eyes becoming hypnotised by the light as a strange, hauntingly beautiful melody filled her mind. It was calling to her. No, _pleading_ with her, begging for freedom and crying for Sif's help. She reached forward, enchanted by the call; the magic that ran deep and unused in her viens, that gave her half brother Heimdall his sight, responding to the ancient power within the depths of the pool.

Suddenly, icy fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away. She'd been mere inches from breaking the mirrored surface, but now a different sort of power shivered up her arm. She quickly pulled her wrist away from Loki's, ignoring the electric shock and the green hue of magic that still tingled through her fingertips.

“Don't touch the water, you'll wake her.” Sif glanced up to see Loki looming over her, his face half in shadow. The closeness unnerved her and she quickly stepped backwards, away from the pool and away from him. The magical call was weaker now and Sif was better able to think. She was disconcerted from how close she'd been to touching the water, and that Loki had needed to stop her.

“I thought you'd sorted her out!” Sif snapped, her voice travelling far too loudly over the silent stillness of the cave. She glared at Loki as he quickly shushed her.

“There's only so much I can subdue such a powerful Banshee; I did tell you to be careful.”

“Well, what about the goblins that came from here, I’m sure they weren’t so careful!” Sif snapped, but kept her voice low all the same.

“I don’t think the Banshee cared too much about a handful of Goblins, Sif. They’re not quite as interesting a prize as the Allfather!” Loki closed his eyes a moment at the weight of his final word. He tried to not think of what would happen to Asgard, or to Jane and the unborn child, if they weren’t able to save Thor. Pushing his fingers into the bridge of his nose, he willed them away and took a long, steadying breath, “Besides, goblins are hoarders; they would have left any treasure here, and found more to bring!”

“Well, as long as we don’t take anything then, surely she will release them?”

“Right, because our adventures are always that simple, aren’t they.” He let out a frustrated sigh, but it was more aimed at himself than Sif. He never should have let any of this happen; he should have paid more attention to the signs. The goblins were clearly a recent addition to the legend of this cave, and Loki needed to work out why.

With only another glare at Loki in reply, Sif continued to tentatively move around the pool. She wanted to run, to find her friends and see what had befallen them. But Loki’s words about being careful echoed in her ears, and she approached cautiously. She headed towards its far end, where the deep blackness stood like a rip through the nine realms, a sharp contrast to the shimmering cavern walls. Both the weak sunshine from outside and the eerie light from the pool didn't reach this far. There was nothing Sif could see but blackness ahead, and nothing she could touch as she tentatively reached forwards.

“Perhaps a little magic might help.” Loki's voice, suddenly so close behind her, almost made her jump. She glanced around and in the magic light that suddenly appeared, she saw Loki smirking again. There was a sense of mischief in those emerald eyes she knew far too well, and she quickly glanced away.

An emerald light now filled the cavern, but the darkness in the tunnel ahead was so thick, it didn't penetrate far. From what they could see, the tunnel rapidly narrowed and decreased in height. Large jagged stalactites jutted from its roof, waiting for an unsuspecting victim, and the floor now was thick with slippery lichen and moss. The walls though, they were smooth and the same quartz in the rock glistened now a rich emerald hue.

“Ladies first,” Loki's voice was close to her ear, barely above a whisper, and Sif tried not to shiver. He held his hand out towards the tunnel, his eyes dancing with mischief and with a glare, tentatively Sif stepped forwards.

* * *

It was not long before the roof fell so quickly they had to crawl, careful to avoid the sharp stalactites hanging down. The light in Loki's palm was growing dimmer, despite his continual strengthening of the spell. It was as if something in the cave was trying to fight his magic. Loki decided to keep this particular knowledge to himself though. There were many secrets in this cave, only some he knew about and better to only mention these if absolutely necessary. It wasn't as if Sif would trust him anyway. She hadn't trusted him for a long while, not since Thor's failed coronation; maybe even since before then.

He raised his hand higher, letting the emerald light dance across her dark hair as Sif slowly crawled ahead of him. The floor was slippery and too many stalagmites reared up to catch an unwary hand or foot.

Perhaps she had never really trusted him. Not that trying to destroy Jotunheim or take over Midgard had helped garner her favour. And there was the small issue of how he’d sent her away when he wore Odin’s face, to stop her discovering his disguise. A decision Loki could never regret, despite Sif’s continual hostility towards him, for it meant Sif was spared the horrible fate that had befallen the Warriors Three. But what good would it have done for her to have suffered with them? Loyalty had been no match for Hela's wrath once Odin's untimely death had released her. That he had helped defeat Hela and prevented Ragnarok and, quite literally, risked his neck to help fight Thanos didn't seem to matter. Maybe he had been obligated to right his past wrongs in saving Asgard, but he had willingly returned from his near death at Thanos' hands to join the Midgardians in their fight against him. Thor had forgiven him and welcomed him back immediately and even the Midgardian Avengers he had once fought against, had begrudgingly accepted his return and slowly he’d earned their forgiveness.

Sif though, remained unyielding. As cold as the steel she wielded so well. She'd barely spoken to him these last few years and even at best spoke with nothing but anger, annoyance, or begrudging cordialness. Loki hated how much her ill favour still bothered him, but he hated even more how much he still hoped. It was stupid to think her resentment was anything more than wounded pride. It wasn't as if there ever had been anything much between them. Spending many a night in each other’s company didn't really mean anything when it was all behind closed doors or shadowed corridors and never, ever named between them.

So lost was Loki in his memories and own regrets and bitterness, he didn't notice when his light went out completely and in the complete darkness Sif knocked her head against one particularly sharp stalactite.

“Ouch!” Her shout of pain quickly brought Loki back to the present and he hastily conjured the weak light once more, using an even stronger spell to reinforce it.

“Damn it, Loki.” She twisted round to glare at him, rubbing her head. “And is that really the best light you can do?”

“Well, you try any better!” Loki retorted. In his annoyance, in no small part fuelled by guilt, he was about to tell her about the darker magic within the cave that must be suppressing his own. Luckily he was saved this revelation by Sif's next cry as she looked again ahead.

In the newly conjured light, stronger this time from the spell’s reinforcements, they could see further ahead to another great cavern. Unlike the weak light of the first, this shimmered as the emerald light fell upon it and was scattered from the mountain of gold that filled the floor. Hundreds and thousands of gemstones dispersed the light, casting a rainbow of colour across the ceiling. Weapons, goblets, shields, all manner of gold and bejewelled objects littered the floor and for a moment the two Asgardians stood motionless, in awe of the sight that befell them. In the centre of the treasure, lay two still forms, looking almost as if they two were made from gold and left here as another treasure in the collection.

“Thor!” Sif cried, as she noticed her friend and quickly rushed towards him. Volstagg lay at his side, their figures lying haphazardly after the banshee must have dragged them here. Loki swallowed back that age old bitter taste in his mouth. Jealousy had no place here, but his footsteps were slow as he moved towards the still Aesir.

Neither body moved as they leant over them. Sif picked up Thor's arm, a dead weight in her hand, and quickly checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faint. Anxiously she leant over the immobile form of her oldest friend, bringing her ear to near his lips. She could hear and feel a very, very haggard breathe, but breathe there was. Sif pulled away and rested on her heels, glancing now at Volstagg. He was just as immobile, but she could make out a very slow raise and fall of his chest beneath his armour. Finally, she let her gaze fall upon Loki, who had been watching her silently. His face was twisted into something unreadable, but strangely intense and she quickly looked away again, trying hard not to notice how handsome he looked in the iridescent glow of the cave

Swallowing down the scornful, defensive words she wanted to say, and ignoring the sudden tightness in her chest, she quickly jumped up and backed away from her sick friends. “What is wrong with them?” She finally found her voice, hoping the shakiness within couldn't be heard. Her emotions were suddenly brimming forth, which was entirely due to her friends fate and nothing to do with the strange way Loki was looking at her in the dazzling light of the cave where gold and jewels shone brilliantly.

It took Loki a few moments to answer. He'd been distracted by the way the flickering light had danced across her face. She'd always been beautiful, but in the magical light and shimmering gold, she was resplendent. Watching her looking so beautiful, yet so anxiously fretting over Thor caused that twisted snake of jealousy to rise in his chest again. He pushed it away. Wasn't he supposed to be better than that now? Hadn't he moved on? Still, his voice was strained when he spoke. “They're sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Sif allowed him another glance and something about how he avoided her eye made her suspicious. She glanced back at her friends as the truth dawned. “You mean from your spell?” The accusation in Sif's voice was clear.

“Yes.” Loki stood up and moved closer to the fallen warriors, watching them for several moments before continuing, “I thought sleep would be better than the Banshee’s curse.”

“Oh,” Sif felt shame wash over her, especially when she caught Loki's apologetic gaze, ringed with regret. It should not have surprised her that Loki would think to help her friends, to care for their comfort. She wasn't being fair to him, knew her continual resentment was little based on his past indiscretions towards Asgard. Her fingers tightened on her glaive. It would not help her friends and that was her priority, her _only_ priority.

“But the sleep I spelled won’t last long. I don’t know how long the Banshee’s curse will then last, but…” His voice faded, but Sif caught his meaning. Her friends were dying, and they were running out of time.

The glimmer of fear that ran down her spine made her fist clench tighter around her glaive. No, not now. Not when they had so much more to lose. She stood up straighter, stealing herself as she turned towards Loki, “Well, I take it, from your complete calmness, you already have an idea what we can do to cure them.”

Loki glanced at her sharply, but made no comment to the taunting in her voice. When he did speak, he chose his words carefully; there was only so much she needed to know about the secrets held within this cave. “There is a cure, buried deep within the granite...” He paused, but a sharp look from Sif forced him to continue. “I saw part of the Banshee's mind when I conjured the spell. Much she kept guarded, but… I saw a vision of it, a small glass vial, hidden in a secret tunnel, deep in the rock.” He said no more, despite Sif's continual glare. Instead he moved further into the pile of treasure, picking up a golden dagger, its helm covered in emeralds and rubies. He hid it in his belt, before examining a few golden swords, their sheaths glistening with diamonds. He ran his finger lightly near the edge of one, feeling the sharpness within, forged in ancient magic he didn't recognise. Sif's glare had now turned to shock as he pocketed another dagger and strapped the sword's sheaf to his belt.

“Your brother is close to death and all you can think of is to steal gold?”

“We'll need these later, I'm sure.”

She continued to watch him in horror, but deftly caught the golden shield and sword he threw towards her. “What good will gold weapons do us?” Sif snapped, although she had to admit they were beautiful. She tied the shield at her back and the sword next to her glaive at her belt. Just in case.

“Plenty when they've been forged in powerful magic. Now, we best hurry, the curse will only grow stronger with time.”

“Then I hope you know where this hidden tunnel is!”

“I have an idea.” With no further explanation, he began tapping the helm of another procured sword against the cavern walls. Sif watched on, perplexed, frustration growing with each tap of the helm. To busy herself, she also rummaged through the treasures piled high, pocketing a dagger or two of her own, and maybe a few handfuls of gold coins. She did not let her eyes fall upon her sleeping friends.

“There we go!”

Sif quickly spun around to see a flash of green light and where the smooth granite had stood, there was now another, even narrower tunnel leading into an eerie blackness.

“Wonderful, another dark tunnel,” Sif muttered.

Loki gave her a smug look, before the green emerald light appeared once more in his palm.

“Are we just going to leave them here?” Sif asked, her voice shaking slightly, anything to avoid venturing once more into the dark.

“Well, if you want to waste precious time trying to drag them back through that tunnel, you’re more than welcome.” Sif’s glare was only met with another arrogant smirk before he turned back towards the tunnel. “They will be just as safe left here as outside, and we have no time to waste.”

* * *

This time Loki led the way, a frustrated Sif following behind as they descended steeply down. She did her best to keep her distance from Loki, but it was hard when he kept stopping suddenly, examining something in the wall. Sif knew he was looking ahead with both his eyes and his magic, but their progress was frustratingly slow and Sif just wanted to be away from this cave now. And away from Loki.

The tunnel continued downwards, going deep within the granite, the roof dropping in height so they had to stoop. At least they did not have to start crawling again, Sif mused, as she flexed her fingers and saw the grazes there from the rough floor of the previous tunnel. This tunnel was different though, as if it had been forged by beings and not weathered by the elements. The walls cut too smooth, the air too dry. No jagged rocks to trip or to cut, yet the crystals in the granite still sparkled in the emerald light.

The weight of all that rock upon them was making her claustrophobic. She glanced up, distracted for a moment by the thought of all that stone suddenly crashing in on them. She shivered at the cold thought and didn't notice Loki suddenly stop again. She walked right into him, knocking him forwards. He started to fall, slipping away from her and Sif suddenly realised why he'd stopped. She grabbed hold of him, but it was too late. The ground beneath their feet started to crumble with the movement, falling away into nothingness, and the weight of him falling dragged her forwards. She cast her free arm out, trying to find purchase, but the smooth walls were unforgiving. She fell forwards, her hand clutching desperately at Loki.

“Sif!”

“Loki!”

They both shouted as the darkness below swallowed them.


End file.
